This invention is directed generally to novel structure for forming an enclosure such as a horse stall or horse-box. More particularly, the invention is directed to a novel grill or grate structure useful in both sliding door panels and fixed wall sections of such a horse stall, as well as a novel frame-and-panel construction, including such a grate or grill, for a door portion of the horse stall.
Structures for the construction of enclosures such as horse stalls are generally known in the art. Two such structures are shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,393 to Naylor, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,072 to Choisel. It is desirable in such structures to provide relative ease of assembly of the various parts. To this end, the above-mentioned patent to Choisel emphasizes a pre-fabricated structure which may be readily assembled. However, there is room for yet further improvement.
Additionally, it is desirable in such horse stalls or other animal enclosures to avoid any protruding edges, corners or other sharp protruding parts so as to minimize the danger of injury to the animals.